the Love Story of Sakura
by Juyona Shinju
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Murid yang pintar, menyenangkan, ceria, dan ramah, Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha, Murid yang juga pintar, tetapi cuek dan dingin. Bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu? Padahal mereka dulunya tidak mengetahui satu sama lain karena beda sekolah, baru saja bisa berkenalan itupun karena mereka di tunjuk sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua osis. Mhh, bagai mana ya? baca aja deh.


The Love Story of Sakura © Juyona Shinju

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship

Reted: T

Language: Indonesian

SasuSaku...

Summary:

Sakura Haruno, Murid yang pintar, menyenangkan, ceria, dan ramah. Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha, Murid yang juga pintar, tetapi cuek dan dingin. Bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu? Padahal mereka dulunya tidak mengetahui satu sama lain karena beda sekolah, baru saja bisa berkenalan itupun karena mereka di tunjuk sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS. Mhh, bagai mana ya? baca aja deh...~#Ck, aku nggak bisa bikin Summary, kalau summary-nya lain dengan isi cerita, mohon dimaafkan.

Chapter 1A: Perkenalan

TENG...TENG...TENG

Jam sekolah dari SMA Konoha Akademi, SMA yang sangat terkenal di Konoha karena fasilitas dan murid di SMA itu telah berbunyi menandakan siswa-siswi diharapkan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing, terkecuali semua murid kelas 1 karena mereka semua adalah murid tahun ajaran baru. Terlihat di depan gedung Aula yang juga berhubungan dengan lorong penghubung menuju gedung olahraga sekolah penuh dengan siswa yang terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Diantara beberapa kelompok itu, tampaklah beberapa orang yang berada di samping pintu gedung Aula yang agak mencolok.

"Hei, bukannya itu anak tunggal dari seorang pe-judo se-Konoha? Apalagi dia seorang yang ahli dalam ilmu bela diri se-Internasional?"

"Ah, benar. Yang di sampingnya itu juga pelukis dari Konoha yang katanya galeri-nya sudah banyak dan diakui dunia, lho."

"Oh, jadi itu orangnya. Wah, tampan juga ya!"

"Lho, itu bukannya Sabaku-san? Dia kan anak ke-dua dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku, keluarga yang terpandang karena perusahaan permata, berlian, dan mutiara yang mereka kelola."

"Ya, kau benar. Wah.. beruntung sekali aku masuk ke Akademi Konoha."

"Masih ada yang lain lho."

"Ya, itu ada anak tunggal dari pemimpin negara kita. Katanya sih sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin negara kita ini."

"Dan lagi, di samping pemuda tadi juga ada putri tunggal perusahaan Haruno Corp yang terkaya pertama di Konoha. Katanya sih, dialah yang menjadi peringkat pertama ujian masuk ke Akademi ini."

"Wah, murid yang pintar ya. mana dia cantik lagi."

"benar katamu, beruntung sekali masuk dan bisa lulus ke Akademi ini"

Itu adalah beberapa bisik-bisikan dari murid-murid kepada beberapa orang yang berada dekat dinding penghubung itu.

"ehm, kayaknya kita diomongin?" tanya gadis yang di cepol dua.

"Cuek aja. Cuek aja." Kata gadis berambut ikat empat yang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil menyesap minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Tapi tidak untuk Sakura." Kata pemuda berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum yang tidak terlalu jelas apa artinya.*Plaak

"Wah... wah, Saku. Kayaknya bentar lagi ada Fans-nya Saku deh!" Seru pemuda berambut jabrik pirang itu dengan cengiran rubah miliknya.

"Ya..ya, terserah kalian lah. Aku mau masuk ke Aula dulu! Jaa.." seru gadis berambut senada dengan warna bunga Sakura langsung masuk ke Aula dengan cepat. Teman-temanya hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku teman-nya itu.

Sakura Pov

"Ukh, apaan yang mau terkenal? Menarik saja tidak, cantik saja tidak..." Gerutu ku sambil berjalan di aula mencari tempat duduk sesuai keinginanku.

Setelah mendapat kursi yang aku inginkan, yaitu di barisan depan pojok samping kanan, aku celengak celenguk-kan kepalaku untuk melihat murid yang sudah berada di Aula ini. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang berada di Aula, dan semuanya melakukan aktifitas sendiri.

Tetapi, ada 1 orang murid laki-laki yang aku katakan cukup menarik. Dia duduk sederet denganku, tapi dia duduk di samping kiri. Aku tidak mengenal murid itu sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa sudah mengenalnya atau pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ciri fisiknya yang aku lihat dari jauh sih, mungkin tingginya sangat melebihi tinggi tubuhku ini, rambutnya bewarna hitam kebiruan dan modelnya cukup aneh dalam pengelihatanku. Kalau tentang matanya, aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Murid itu sedang membaca buku yang dipegangnya dengan tenang.

'Murid itu cukup menarik, apalagi model rambutnya itu. Hihihi' fikirku sambil tertawa kecil. Saking sibuknya aku dengan perkataan yang tidak jelas di dalam hatiku, aku tidak sadar jika teman-temanku sudah berada di sampingku.

"Hei, Saku. Kau kenapa? Tertawa nggak jelas." Seru Tenten, gadis bercepol dua itu duduk di sampingku sambil berseru begitu.

"Apa karena pemuda yang di ujung sana?" kata gadis yang selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi empat bagian, Temari, sambil membaca buku dengan santai di sampin Tenten.

"Haah?" cengoku dan Tenten setelah mendengar perkataan Temari barusan. Ba..bagaimana bisa Temari tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, apa air mukaku berkata seperti itu?

"Temari, bagaimana kau ta.. ups!" kataku terputus karena aku terlalu yah... ceplas-ceplos dan aku tidak berfikir panjang apa yang aku bicarakan barusan.

"Oh, jadi tebakan Temari tadi benar dong?" Tanya Tenten dengan senyum menggoda sambil mengsikut-sikut lengan milikku.

"Haha.. sudahlah, jujur saja. Menurutku dia Menarik juga kok." Seru Temari sambil menekankan kata menarik di depan mukaku ini.

"Ukh, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Sai dan Naruto duduk di mana?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hehe...

"Mereka kan duduk di barisan untuk laki-laki. Yang di barisan kita khusus untuk perempuan." Jelas Tenten sambil menunjuk barisan laki-laki yang sudah di penuhi siswa baru laki-laki.

Skip Time

Normal Pov

"Acara selanjutnya penyerahan penghargaan siswa peringkat pertama dan kedua dalam mengikuti tes masuk KA ini." Ujar MC di panggung. Sontak para siswa berbisik-bisik atau pun tegang karena penasaran siapa yang menjadi peringkat pertama.

"Untuk yang bersangkutan, silakan naik ke panggung." Ujar MC sekali lagi.

"Selamat atas..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

#Author's Room...

Hai semua...

Perkenalkan, aku author baru dan ini fic pertamaku

Jadi, mohon bantuan untuk para senpai ya..!

Di fic-ku ini, sebagian pengalaman cintaku aku ceritakan di sini,

Tetapi, selebihnya aku buat sendiri pakai imajinasiku (nggak copas ya, jernih dari otak milikku).

Selebihnya lagi, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic karangan buatanku. Silakan di review yaaa..

Salam manis,

Juyona Shinju


End file.
